


The Vampire

by TheBlindPianist



Category: Twilight
Genre: Other, Poetry, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindPianist/pseuds/TheBlindPianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem as a tribute to Edward Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site. Enjoy

He is so cold  
And he's very bold  
When he stands in the sun,  
He sparkles like gold.

His hold is very tight  
I'll fight  
For a bite  
With all my might!

I'll try and try  
And try not to die  
Cause he is that sweet kind of guy.

His emotions are clear  
Cause he's my Dear  
I need no fear  
When he is near.

His speed is like lightning  
And it's really frightning  
To see him go  
But then you know  
He'll be back for you  
Like all the good guys do!


End file.
